Keaton Saint
|resides = Raleigh, NC |billed_from = London, England |trainer = None |handler = Smash INC |debut = July 8th 2008 |current_efeds = Action Packed Wrestling |previous_efeds = Black Alchemy Carnival of Wrestling, Global Combat Wrestling, National Championship Wrestling, Premier WC, X3 Wrestling |winloss_record = 50-34-0 (3rd July 2012) In Detail }} James St. Keaton (born April 12, 1983), better known by his ring-name Keaton Saint, currently wrestling for Action Packed Wrestling. He is known mostly for his appearances in the Experts and CWC interfed promotions. In professional wrestling, Saint is a three-time champion, currently reigning as the CWC Hardcore Champion for the second time. Saint also has the notable accolade of being defeated by three True Experts (champions of the Experts interfed) in the match or tournament in which they acquired their first True Expert Championship, leading to some partial recognition as a gatekeeper to greater successes. = Professional Wrestling Career = 2008 Early Career and Premier WC Saint made his professional debut in the Experts Extreme Tournament 2008, facing Level One in the first round. Level One defeated Saint on his way to becoming the True Expert for the first time. Saint's performance in the match had however garnered some interest from various independent wrestling promotions. Keaton eventually signed to Premier WC in August 2008. Saint's performance had also interested American wrestler Patricia Burrell (then wrestling in AWR), who contacted Saint's manager about another high profile tournament, this time with a tag team only format. Having then met Patricia and confirming their partnership for the tournament Saint went on to represent Premier WC in the tournament, eventually being defeated by Level One and his partner, James Onlee. Saint returned to Premier WC and qualified for a title shot at the recently vacated Premier WC Global Championship, however in doing so he was inadvertently brought into an existing feud between the reigning champions Stargate Cade and Juan Ramirez along with the two challengers to their respective championships, Malachai and Thomas Watson. With that, Premier WC Management organised an "All or Nothing" match that would pit them all against each other in order to designate a Maverick, Global and Legacy champion. Having entered and left the match without a championship, Saint entered a short feud with Akiko Kagiwara, a new wrestler to Premier WC who was eventually proved to be a man (specifically Premier WC interviewer Juan Sanchez) masquerading as a woman to gain attention. Saint was then entered into the Merseyside Brawl, a match he won by eliminating Stargate Cade, who was the favourite to win the match as he had been champion just over a month previous. Global Combat Wrestling After winning the Merseyside Brawl, Saint took the somewhat unprecedented step of leaving the federation to pursue a personal endeavour. This quickly landed him in America where he signed a short term contract with Global Combat Wrestling. Saint's first match (and victory) earned him a place in the Deadly Duets match at Global Combat Wrestling's December pay-per-view event Krissmass Karnage. Teaming with Rachel Waters allowed the team to reach the latter stages of the match before finally being eliminated. Saint's final match in Global Combat Wrestling was against the woman he had teamed with approximately two weeks previous. Rachel Waters procured the victory with a roll-up pin, ending Saint's stint in GCW on a somewhat sour note. 2009 Return to Premier WC Saint made his Premier WC in-ring return on January 2009, competing against members of the new faction Damage INC in and out of the ring, striking an uneasy alliance with reigning Legacy champion Thomas Watson. The alliance surprisingly outlasted Damage INC which was dissolved following rumoured in-fighting within the group and contractual differences with PWC. The stage was set at Oblivion as Saint would face defending champion Thomas Watson. The animosity between the two was capped off by Premier WC General Manager Matt Clauson's impromptu stipulation change of the match from a singles to a deathmatch. In the main event of the evening, Saint pinned Thomas Watson following a Cradle Piledriver onto a selection of thumbtacks becoming the new Legacy champion of Premier WC. Following the match, Saint travelled to Detroit, Michigan to participate in the fifth RoughKut Invitational featuring nearly fifty wrestlers in all. Saint was eliminated in the first round by Jonathan Clayton Black. Saint's next match was at the prestigious Experts Invitational 2009, the fourth of its kind. Saint was the last entry in the main event Gauntlet match, losing to the reigning TFWF Undisputed Champion Sandy Makel. Following the Invitationals, Saint returned to Premier WC choosing to defend the Legacy Championship in a rematch against Thomas Watson. Saint walked into Affliction 2009 as the champion and as with his previous one-on-one encounter with Watson a surprise was in store, this time in the shape of Samuel Hessingstock, a man who had returned to Premier WC to seek some sort of retribution on Watson. Acting as the special referee for the match, Hessingstock was originally biased in Keaton's favour until an altercation between them changed Hessingstock into a more unbiased official. This would not last however as Hessingstock eventually gifted Saint the win by refusing to count Watson's pinfall before using his finishing move on him and dragging Saint's barely conscious body over Watson in order to make the pinfall for Saint. Following the match and the rather dubious ending, Saint and Hessingstock began feuding with Thomas Watson and Cell Block. This feud would end up being cut short as Premier WC folded and was absorbed into former developmental federation Evolution Wrestling. Extreme Tournament and Black Alchemy Following the demise of Premier WC, Saint joined the many participants in the Experts Extreme Tournament 2009, receiving a sponsorship from new promotion Black Alchemy Carnival of Wrestling. The difficult part of the sponsorship deal required Saint to wrestle in both the tournament in California and in Black Alchemy as well, which was located in Michigan. Whilst Saint faltered in Black Alchemy, he reached the semi-final of the Extreme Tournament before losing to the eventual winner, Georgie Nickles. 2010 In 2010, Saint took an extended sabbatical from professional wrestling, concentrating on recovering from his nagging injuries. Rumours had arisen about the true reason for Saint's departure from the ring, these arrived along with reports stating he was due to join the fledgling promotion Ring Revolution. The rumours were eventually unfounded as Saint returned to action at the beginning of 2011. 2011 Action Packed Wrestling At the beginning of the year, Keaton Saint was listed among the participants of the APW Survive & Conquer match. A few days after the information surfaced, a live drawing for the match had Saint placed in the #7 slot. Furthermore, Saint has made appearances at APW's weekly show Overdrive (13/20 January) where he has confronted Level One about his new 'vigilante' status and brawled with the 'Free Agency' faction. Saint participated in the Survive & Conquer match on 30 January, however he was unable to reach the latter stages of the match as he was eliminated by Terry Marvin. National Championship Wrestling Following the aftermath of APW Survive & Conquer 2011, Keaton Saint was listed on the roster for the newly revived National Championship Wrestling. Saint's debut at Vengeance (14 February) resulted in a victory against Nightmare, however the victory was marred by earlier proceedings wherein an unknown assailant ransacked Saint's locker room, destroying various personal belongings in the process. In the following weeks Saint fought against Young Based GoD, Marsden Sanders and Ace James as well as being assaulted by the unknown attacker again. However, the attack had an ulterior motive as it was discovered that Saint was contracted to a match at Pandemonium 4 against his knowledge with the unknown attacker seemingly forcing Saint to sign a contract in blood. At Vengeance (28 March), Saint competed against Ace James once more before winning via disqualification, Ace James then revealed himself as the mastermind behind the earlier events and the opponent who Saint would face at Pandemonium with the odds stacked against him as the contracted match gave a no-disqualification clause to Ace James only. Following the event, Saint began a rivalry with new NCW Champion Lucy Johnson which soon began to degrade due to the actions of Jerome Malcolm King. At Vengeance (11 April), King's interference allowed an unaware Saint to make the pinfall for the victory and as the weeks followed it became more obvious that King was playing the champion and the potential challenger against one another. Events seemed to be leading towards a triple threat match at the next PPV but with the closure of NCW in May this was not to be. Saint's Second Championship and X3 Wrestling During Saint's time in NCW, he became eligible to challenge for the Championship Wrestling Council Hardcore Title. In spite of his ongoing issues with Lucy Johnson, Saint entered the contendership match and earned a shot at the CWC Hardcore Champion at the Ascension 2011 Finals. During the time between the contendership match and the finals (28 May) Saint finalised a contract with X3 Wrestling succeeding other former NCW wrestlers who had done the same. After wrestling and defeating the defending champion Brandon Watkins (along with fellow contender Legion) Saint was set to enter X3W as the CWC Hardcore Champion, however in a case of bad luck striking once again X3W closed down in June with Saint having wrestled one pre-show match for the promotion. Saint found himself once more in the unenviable position of being a wrestler without a ring to wrestle in. Extreme Tournament 2011 and CWC Supremacy A partial solution to Saint's problem of not having a promotion to wrestle for was solved with the announcement of the Experts Extreme Tournament. Saint entered for his third time and was placed into Group 2 along with Chris Shields, Jinx, C.J. Gates, S.G. Martins and Intrepid. Saint would defeat Intrepid in the opening week of the tournament before pinning C.J. Gates in the second. Saint's scheduled opponent for the third week (S.G. Martins) was replaced by event commentator Jim Rushfield who had recently said some disparaging remarks regarding Saint. The rescheduled match was handily won by Saint and Jim Rushfield's impromptu replacement within the group was phsed out in favour of a real wrestler, Wilfred Tiberius Follett. Saint would face up-and-comer Chris Shields in the fourth week, eventually defeating him and all but insuring his place in the final 16 and putting more pressure on Shields' last match in the group as a result. Saint would defeat Jinx in the last week and qualified at the head of the group, followed by C.J. Gates who had beaten Chris Shields in a must-win match to ensure qualification. Saint would go on to face Marko Flins, the second placed qualifier of Group 1 in a Falls Count Anywhere match in the first of the elimination stages, all set in the former facility for Siberian Wrestling. Flins would defeat Saint before eventually losing in the semi-final to eventual winner Jack Benevolence. In the midst of the tournament, words of animosity had been shed between various groups and alignments within the tournament itself and via the formation of the New Experts (headed by Sally Talfourd), there was a visible opponent to the machinations of the supergroup of prfessional wrestling known as the One Ring Circus. Events would come to a dramatic climax at the finals of the tournament as the New Experts (with a replacement for Kurt Noble, who was scheduled to face Jack Benevolence) taking on the One Ring Circus. After a dramatically important match and a showstopping performance from Scott DiBiase against the ORC, the One Ring Circus were able to defeat the New Experts and prove that they were the dominant group in wrestling. The New Experts, formed mostly out of a need to have an opposing force to the ORC, split shortly afterwards. Saint would not wrestle again in the year until a contractual obligation arose with CWC to defend his Hardcore championship at their last event of the year, the Supremacy finals. His opponent, Javex Valerius had caused a stir in the wrestling world with his remarks and outlook on the hardcore division of wrestling. Ultimately, Valerius had ended up bringing a spotlight to a championship reign that had been uneventful up until that point and as the match came closer, more fans hadbegun to take their side in the matter and the match was eventually given more prominence because of this. Valerius proved to be an overpowering opponent for Saint however and in his last match of the year Saint had inadvertently drawn a comparison to his first match of 2011. A loss in a high profile, high-stakes match. 2012 Action Packed Wrestling Rasslemania to Mayhem, CWC Ascension 2012 APW Test for the Best & Extreme Tournament 2012 Following his second loss in a one-on-one Overdrive title match with Terry Marvin, Saint announced that despite the nature of the losses he would have to accept that his opportunity to become the Overdrive champion was up and that he would have to focus himself elsewhere. Saint's new task would be immediate as his placement into the qualifying match of Test for the Best gave him a chance to put himself into the pay-perview tournament. Following his qualifying victory over Mark Mania and a first round win over Assassin, Saint confirmed his spot in the Overdrive side of the tournament along with John Dionysus, AC smith and Terry Marvin. A tag team match would take place and it would be AC Smith who gained the most momentum leading into Test for the Best, pinning Saint after a chaotic match. Alongside the APW tournament, Saint confirmed for the fourth time in five years that he would be appearing in the Experts Extreme Tournament. With the group stages making a comeback for the second time, Saint's drawing in a group that featured the reigning True Expert Jack Benevolence gave Saint a chance to become the True Expert in the early stages of the tournament thanks to the bounty placed on Benevolence. Preceding this encounter however would be a victory over Phoenix Wrestling representative and devout Mormon, Smith Young. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Keaton Clutch'' (Japanese Stranglehold/Camel Clutch combination) :*''Paragon Backbreaker'' (Spinning Sidewalk Slam to Backbreaker) *'Signature Moves' :*Stalling Fisherman Suplex :*''Paragon DDT'' (Rolling DDT to Necklock) :*Gutwrench Powerbomb :*Guillotine Leg Drop :*Top-Rope Missile Dropkick :*Northern Lariat *'Entrance Music' :*''Action Packed Wrestling'' ::*"Cold War" - Janelle Monáe :*''Black Alchemy Carnival of Wrestling'' ::*"Catch" - Kosheen :*''Championship Wrestling Council'' ::*"Cold War" - Janelle Monáe :*''eFed Knights'' ::*"Confide in Me" - Kylie Minogue (Tag theme used with Patricia Burrell) :*''EWExperts Extreme Tournament'' ::*"In The Air Tonight" - Nonpoint (2008) ::*"Catch" - Kosheen (2009) ::*"Cold War" - Janelle Monáe (2011) :*''Global Combat Wrestling'' ::*"Pride" – Kosheen :*''National Championship Wrestling'' ::*"Cold War" - Janelle Monáe :*''Premier WC'' ::*"Politik" – Coldplay :*''X3 Wrestling'' ::*"Cold War" - Janelle Monáe = Championships and accomplishments = *'Notable Feuds' :*Thomas Watson (Premier WC) :*Level One (Experts, APW) :*Terry Marvin (APW) *'Action Packed Wrestling' :*2x Survive & Conquer Participant (2011, 2012) :*Member of the APW team for Rival Factions 2012 *'Premier WC' :*Runner Up in "One to Watch" Category (August 2008) :*Winner in "One to Watch" Category (October 2008) :*Winner of the first Merseyside Brawl (November 2008) :*Voted "Rising Star" of 2008 :*PWC Elite (November 2008 to March 2009) :*Legacy Champion (21st February - May 31st 2009) *'Other' :*4x Experts Extreme Tournament Participant (2008, 2009, 2011, 2012) :*Experts Tournament 2009 Semi-Finalist :*Experts Invitational Gauntlet 2009 Runner-Up :*Experts Top 20 Ranked Wrestlers (21st February - 22nd August 2009) :*eFed Knights Tournament Quarterfinalist (with Patricia Burrell) :*RoughKut Invitational 2009 Participant :*Ranked #3 in GCW Power 5 (December 2008) :*2x CWC Hardcore Champion (28th May - 17th December 2011, 14th January - TBD) = External Links = :* Official Website & RP Storage Category:1983 births